Second chances
by Abarai Starsha
Summary: Rukia gets a letter in the mail that could end her marriage.


**So...here I am a year later trying to get back into the swing of writing again. I have not forgotten the two I have left in limbo and am actually working on them as I type this. Anyway - enjoy :)**

**AU - OOC and I still don't own Bleach. If I did, the new chapters would be animated by now...**

* * *

Second Chances

By: Abarai Starsha

Rukia sighed as she tried to calm her pounding heart. Maybe if she closed her eyes she could pretend it wasn't there. Pretend she didn't pick up the mail this afternoon and get… _that. _She opened her eyes and looked at the small piece of pretty pink stationary that sat on the kitchen table. It was still there in all its pink, flowery glory mocking her.

_I'm sorry for writing this…._

Rukia diverted her eyes to the clock on the wall. 5:40 in the afternoon. It would still be a while before he came home; several hours in fact. Ever since his company took on its latest merger things have been insane at the office. He was a junior CEO, she was a program designer hired by his company to write, install and maintain all of their software programs.

_I am a coward for not coming to you sooner…_

He was a workaholic; a fact that she had accepted when they started dating. In spite of his work habits he always managed to have time for her, managed to still make her feel important and loved. They were together only a few months when he asked her to move in with him.

_But I wanted to apologize…_

A year later they were married. He had been an orphan; raised by an old woman he called his grandmother although they had no real relation. She was also an orphan, raised by her sister and brother in law. Family was important to both of them and they each wanted to give their child something they didn't have growing up, parents who loved each other.

_There are some things I think you need to know…_

As the months turned into years of trying for a child and failing, they looked to the doctors for an answer. She was barren, unable to ever have children of her own. Dejected, they both returned to their home. She looked to him for support, he closed himself off.

_The first is that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please, you need to know that I didn't mean to hurt anyone…_

Rukia felt like an outsider in her own home and the feeling quickly transferred into her work. Distracted by her own failures her once flawless efforts turned into one mistake after another. Soon, she was let go of her position.

_I have made many mistakes, but this baby I am carrying isn't one of them._

Rukia sighed as she looked at the clock again and shook her head. Why was she still there? Why was she trying to hold on to a marriage that was no longer working? She glanced at the wedding portrait hanging in the dining room and knew the reason. Even in the portrait, his teal eyes bored into her very soul. How she loved him.

_I want Toshiro to be a part of this baby's life and I don't mean financially. We belong together, you see._

She felt her eyes sting as they filled involuntarily. Toshiro was able to have what he so desperately wanted. Something she could never give him. She felt like such a failure. Her sister would be disappointed in her if she knew.

_I know this baby will make him happy._

Of course it will, she thought as she wiped her eyes, stood and went to the bedroom. She pulled out a suitcase from under the bed and unzipped the top. The sound was loud in the quiet house. Grabbing what she could out of the dresser; she packed her things and went to the bathroom to gather more items.

"Rukia, what are you doing?"

His voice startled her as she didn't hear him come in. She reentered the bedroom, her hands full of shampoo and other toiletries. She looked at him and quickly looked away. This was hard enough without him being here.

"Rukia?"

"What does it look like?" she choked out as she moved to put her items in the suitcase.

"It looks like you're going somewhere."

She turned to head back to the bathroom when his hand caught her wrist. Rukia froze.

"Talk to me," he pleaded. She made the mistake and looked at him. His teal eyes bored into her and she could feel her resolve melt away as her feelings for him overwhelmed her.

"I…I'm n-not needed," she whispered as her eyes filled once again.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, concern mixed with worry in his voice. "Of course you're needed."

"No," she said as she pulled her wrist free. "I'm just weighing you down. We have not been happy for a long time and now…"

"Now?"

"Now you have a chance to be happy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hinamori."

Confused, he took a step towards her and was dismayed to see her take one back.

"She w-wrote me a l-letter…" Rukia said as the tears fell. Toshiro reached out to her and was shocked when she threw her hands up. "NO! Don't! Please…just don't."

"Rukia, would you please tell me what the hell is going on? What did she say to you?"

"It's all in the letter on the table," she said as she pulled open another drawer. Frustrated, Toshiro left to get the letter. Emotionally drained, Rukia sat on the bed. Her heart hurt. Her eyes fell on another picture from their wedding. This one was snapped at their reception; their first dance together. Their eyes focused on one another oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Get me Kira, now!"

Rukia's thoughts snapped back to the present at her husband's voice. He was going to be a father now. She had to go. She grabbed the picture and put it in her suitcase and zipped it closed. Pulling it off the bed and dragging it behind her she made a beeline for the front door.

"Rukia!"

Ignoring him, she grabbed her keys and opened the door.

"Rukia! No! I can explain!" Toshiro yelled as he ran to the door. "Kira!" he yelled into the phone, "What the hell do you and your wife think you're doing?"

Rukia was down the drive and reached the car. Fumbling with the keys she blinked back the tears. God, this was hard. She managed to unlock the door and threw the suitcase in the back seat. Toshiro's hand reached out and shut the door, preventing her from getting in.

"Rukia…" he reached out for her but she pushed him away.

"No!" she said as she pounded her tiny fists against his chest. She felt his arms surround her and hold her close against her will. "No!" she said again with a sob.

"I never touched her," he said as he held her.

"Don't lie to me!" Rukia said as she lost all control over her emotions. "You can do whatever you want, just…just don't… don't lie to me."

"I'm not! Rukia…" he pulled her closer and sighed into her hair. "I really screwed up, but not in the way you think. The way the letter makes it sound… Rukia, I would never…NEVER betray you like that. I am so so sorry…" He held her shaking form as her tears soaked his jacket. "Rukia…I never should have... I didn't think you would want me around. I thought you needed time so I buried myself in my work…I didn't mean…" he choked back his own emotions as the realization of what was happening hit him. Rukia…HIS Rukia was leaving him. He held her tighter and buried his face in her hair. Her body still shaking he continued, "I helped the corporation take over Hanashi Industries. When the takeover happened, they lost a lot of their chief officers. One of them was a man named Kira. Hinamori came to me and asked that I make a position for him in our company. I told her I couldn't do that and she was upset. She was relentless, cornering me everywhere she could. I had her physically removed from the building on more than one occasion, but I never thought that she would…Rukia…" He stroked her hair. "The letter is a lie. A lie to hurt you to get to me," he finished, defeated. Even as he told her the truth it sounded lame to his own ears.

"Toshiro…" she whispered. He loosened his grip slightly as he backed up to look at her. Her eyes were red and swollen; her face was red and wet. Her liquid eyes looked into his, wanting to believe…

"I love you, Rukia. If I didn't…you never would have…I…" for the first time he was lost. The thought of losing her terrified him.

"I love you, Toshiro," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. Together, they walked back inside.


End file.
